Kenny et le secret des licornes
by roseroro
Summary: Vous, là, oui vous! Venez voir par ici, j'ai une histoire à vous raconter... Un histoire où se mêlent joie, peur, rêve et mort! Et oui, si vous venez, vous verrez un Kenny émerveillé, un Butters apeuré et un Cartman en forme! Alors, plongez vous dans une bonne lecture.
1. Introduction

**Hey, salut tout le monde comment ça va?! Une nuit, j'ai rêvé d'une (ou quatre...) petite fiction pour vous! Aujourd'hui, voilà ma pitite intro :p Vous devriez avoir le chapitre 1 demain normalement. Sur celle-ci, l'action commence presque directement parce que... Ben en fait j'avais la flemme de faire autrement x) Mouaip sinon oubliez pas les reviews tout au long de cette aventure, que ce soit critiques, compliments ou conseils, tout est à prendre! Alors, je vous souhaite d'apprécier votre lecture pleine de magie et de terreur 3**

* * *

Introduction

Croyez-vous aux êtres fantastiques ? Licornes, dragons et tout ce qui s'en suit ? Si non, vous avez tort ! En effet, notre cher ami Kenny a fait une rencontre qu'il n'oubliera pas de si tôt. Toutes ces créatures, du moins certaines, ne sont pas cloitrées à ImaginationLand mais bien dans notre monde… Oui enfin à South Park quoi.

Butters, quand à lui, va vivre le pire cauchemar de sa vie ! Devinez à cause de qui ? Je ne promet pas une fin heureuse digne d'un compte de fées… Des gens vont mourir, beaucoup de gens, mais d'autres vont vivre et c'est ça qui compte !

Attention, si vous vous plongez dans cette lecture, ne partez pas trop vite car il y a quelques rebondissements et scènes épique qui vous attendent, je vous le promet.

Et bien, bonne lecture !


	2. Chapter 1

**Et bien le voilà, le premier chapitre! Pour info, il est très découpé mais c'est seulement pour celui-ci hein, je veux pas trop vous embrouiller :p Ce chapitre est un peu court et bien trop découpé en fait mais les autres seront probablement de plus ou moins 1500 voir 2000 mots chacun avec des "parties" beaucoup plus longues que ça. Je me suis répétée là non? Enfin bref, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 1 : Tout allait bien

Un paisible mois de janvier s'écoulait à South Park. Les adultes regardaient la télé pendant que les enfants jouaient dans la neige…Mais Kenny, lui, était allé se promener dans la forêt. Il marchait calmement, regardant les traces que faisaient chacun de ses pas. A un moment, il remarqua une empreinte à la fois familière et étrange…

* * *

Pour une fois, Butters n'était pas puni ! Alors, il en avait profité pour… aller voir Cartman ! Bien que le gros lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs, Butters considérait celui-ci comme un ami… Juste un peu blagueur !

Arrivé devant la porte d'entrée des Cartman, Le blondinet toqua… La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement, la maison avait l'air vide. Butters essaya d'appeler Cartman sans réponse alors il monta à l'étage et s'approcha de la chambre du gros. Il entendit du bruit à l'intérieur. Il entra sans frapper à la porte…

* * *

Kenny examina l'empreinte. Elle ressemblait fortement à celle d'un cheval mais était tout de même… différente. Intrigué, l'immortel commença à suivre les traces, espérant trouver quelque chose le sortant de sa routine quotidienne.

Il arriva prés d'un cours d'eau qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Entendant un bruit, Kenny se cacha instinctivement derrière un buisson, observa les alentours et vit une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir, quelque chose d'incroyable !

* * *

Butters eut un moment d'incompréhension, au moment où il comprit, il lâcha un petit cri, qu'il étouffa rapidement de ses mains. Malheureusement pour lui, Cartman l'avait entendu. Celui-ci se retourna. Il était couvert de sang, du sang qui n'était pas le sien. Butters voulu s'enfuir mais avant qu'il ait pu faire trois pas, le gros le retenait déjà par le pull…

* * *

Vraiment, Kenny n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Il se les frotta à plusieurs reprises mais su qu'il ne rêvait pas ! A cet instant précis, il ne savait que faire… Rester là à observer ? S'en approcher au risque de la faire fuir ? Il prit sa décision. Il sortit de sa cachette et ne s'approcha pas de la créature car celle-ci avait repéré l'immortel. Mais elle ne bougea pas. Elle ne fit qu'observer Kenny, comme si elle l'examinait.

Il ne s'en rendait pas totalement compte, mais Kenny était en face d'une véritable licorne.

* * *

Cartman plaqua Butters sur le sol, et le fixa. Son regard était indécis. Devait-il tuer Butters ? Le séquestrer ? Le faire jurer de ne rien dire à personne ? Il ne savait pas. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que Butters l'avait vu découper sa propre mère, pour la mettre dans des sacs poubelle. C'était un trop grand risque de laisser partir le blond mais s'en était un aussi grand de le tuer… Il y aurait des enquêtes, des interrogatoires et tout le monde savait que Cartman était la seule personne capable, si il le fallait, de tuer un petit garçon aussi innocent que Butters Stotch.

A un moment, celui-ci vit les yeux de Cartman s'illuminer. Il avait une idée… Le blondinet n'en fut que plus effrayé car le gros attrapa du ruban adhésif, qu'il utilisa pour lier mains, pieds et lèvres de Butters. Qu'allait-il lui arriver ?

* * *

Kenny était toujours immobile, le regard posé sur la licorne. Quand à elle, elle commença à s'approcher, très doucement, de l'immortel. Arrivée à à peine deux mètres de lui, elle se coucha, fixant toujours Kenny droit dans les yeux. Celui-ci ne savait pas comment réagir. Il resta encore immobile quelques secondes avant de faire un pas dans la direction de la créature. Elle ne bougea pas. Il en fit un deuxième, puis un troisième et enfin un quatrième pour se retrouver à une distance où il pourrait tendre le bras et caresser la licorne.

Après un instant d'indécision, il s'agenouilla et tendit la main. Kenny était en train de caresser une créature magique…

* * *

Cartman mit Butters sur son lit, le blond était figé de peur. Le gros finissait de mettre sa mère dans les sacs poubelles sous les yeux vides de Butters. Quand il eut fini, il attrapa sa hache rouge de sang et s'approcha du blond, dont on ne savait plus lire l'expression tellement les émotions se bousculaient en lui. Il aurait voulu une fin meilleure… Ou au moins ne pas mourir à ses 12 ans !


End file.
